Eternity
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: "I'll take care of you...forever." - Ryou takes care of a sick Kaoru. - A short ficlet dedicated to my Haseo.


**Eternity  
**_.Hack/GU  
_By DarkHybridChild

* * *

Haseo waited impatiently for Endrance to log in. He'd sent him an email nearly two hours ago. Usually the other would log in immediately. In the real world, Ryou worried, but he refused to let his mind go on a tangent about what could be wrong. He was pacing around Breg Epona when Endrance finally logged in.

"Endrance!" He cried, rushing over to the Blade Brandier.

The other's body was sagging and if anything, the other Epitaph User looked worse for wear. "Haseo..." He murmured, voice barely a whisper.

"Endrance? What's wrong?" Haseo asked concernedly.

His answer came in the form of a sneeze wracking the taller male's body and a cough. "I'm...-cough-...sick..."

Ryou frowned in the real world. He knew from experience before that Kaoru was stubborn and wouldn't go out to see a doctor, even if he were on his death bed without his mother practically dragging him to do so. He'd also seen Kaoru in a near coma-like state before in the real world. So, with a sigh, he used Haseo and placed his hand on Endrance's cheek and told him sternly. "Log out and get back in bed."

"But, Haseo..." Endrance protested, but he only went slacker at the gentle touch to his cheek.

"Do it, Kaoru." He murmured quietly so no one else heard the use of his real name. "I'll be by in a few to see you. But I want you back in that bed by the time I get there."

"...Anything for you, Ryou-kun..." Kaoru murmured through his M2D speaker. He knew he'd worried Ryou and he felt bad for it. But he couldn't have dragged himself out of bed any sooner if his life had depended on it, he felt so fatigued. And now he'd concerned him even more with this cold he had.

Endrance stepped back from Haseo and went back to the platform. He saved quickly before he disappeared in a shower of pixels and returned to the login screen. Kaoru exited and slipped his M2D off, pushing his long blonde hair back over his shoulders as he sneezed again. His parents were gone for the day and he just couldn't find the strength to do anything more than crawl back to his bed and pull himself up into it and settled under the covers.

Ryou sighed heavily, shaking his head as he saved his own progress and logged out. He checked his email and responded to one from Kuhn and Silabus before checking his Crimson Vs. game. Once finished with that, he shut his computer off before standing. Ugh, it was raining out. It was only a light drizzle, but it only depressed him a little.

He quickly got dressed-he'd been in his boxers all day since he didn't need to go to work today and had planned on just spending it being lazy. He dressed in baggy black jeans, a red t-shirt and grabbed his favorite hoody. It had been a gift from Kaoru on his birthday. He'd gotten it specially customized for him. It bore a reaper across the back with thorns and vines of roses spiraling around the handle of the scythe and a purple, slightly fierce looking cat with crimson eyes. At the bottom, it bore his title of 'The Terror of Death' on it with 'The Temptress' floating in an exotic text by the cat.

Smiling lightly he slipped it on, zipping it up before grabbing one of his many backpacks he liked to carry stuff in and went to the kitchen. He knew Kaoru ate take out on an unhealthy basis whenever he could now that he'd managed to get the reclusive male out of his house. He grabbed various items from his cabinet and from the fridge, stuffing them all in the big bag before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

Grabbing his keys off of the island, along with his favorite lighter he always carried-it was a gift from Kasumi for his birthday-as well as his ipod before he was out his apartment door, locking it behind him before walking down the hall, down the stairs, and exited out the building. He jogged down the streets until he reached the bus. True, it wasn't too far to Endrance's house on a walk, but he'd have been completely soaked if he did walk in this type of rain. He rode tbe bus in a silent way, putting his earphones in and turning the music on.

He got off at the stop that was closest to Kaoru's house and jogged the rest of the way. He took his keyring out and put a key into the lock-Kaoru's mother had given him a key to the house after the time she'd found Kaoru nearly comatose in his room. That had been a scare. At first, Ryou had panicked, believing for a moment that something had happened in The World. But when he'd entered the room, he was relieved. The other male had simply passed out from lack of sleep. He'd blamed himself for that because he, Kasumi, and Kaoru had spent nearly three days straight adventuring because of the typical 3-day holiday weekend.

He'd logged out on the fourth day to go to work and when he came home, he got a frantic phone call from Ichinose-san telling him that Kaoru had randomly collapsed during his lunch. He'd all but ran all the way down there in fear. He didn't want to see another Shino-incident.

After that, Ichinose-san had given him a key to the house just in case he came to visit or something like this happened again. He was sure where Haseo and Endrance stood in The World, but as for him and Kaoru in the real... He was still a little scared of commitment. He couldn't entirely say he was Kaoru's boyfriend, but that didn't seem to bother Kaoru, saying that he'd wait forever if he had to. He knew his feelings for Kaoru were real, he was just afraid that he'd never be able to tell Kaoru this.

He twisted his wrist, unlocking the door and entering. He slipped his shoes off and entered into the main hall. He went to the kitchen and sat his bag down. He helped himself to the kitchen, as Ichinose-san had told him to whenever he was here and took out a big pot. It took him the approximate twenty minutes until he had a boiling pot of homemade soup going.

He exited the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He went to Kaoru's door and entered it quietly. "Kaoru?" He called softly.

"Ryou-kun..." Came the weak response.

He went over to the bed to see a heavily flushed Kaoru sweating. He must have been breaking a fever. He chewed on his lip for a moment before he reached out and felt the others forehead, noting that yes, the other was trying to break a fever. He trailed his hand down to Kaoru's cheek and sighed softly. "How did you get sick?"

"I left the window open the past few nights... It's been cold at night..." Kaoru replied, going into a sneezing fit.

Ryou pulled his hand away after a moment, sighing again at the slight pout Kaoru made before he turned and left the room with a soft call of 'I'll be right back' and headed towards the bathroom. He looked in the medicine cabinet and found some tylenol. He took the bottle out and took two of the capsules out before tucking the bottle into his pants pocket for later usage and closed the cabinet and went down to the kitchen and retrieved a large glass of water before going back upstairs to Kaoru's room.

He went to the edge and set the water on Kaoru's nightstand before all but heaving the taller male up to set back against his headboard before giving him the capsules.

"Ryou-kun..." Kaoru responded, frowning.

"No complaining," Ryou replied sternly. "Take it. You'll feel better, I promise."

With a small sigh, the blonde male nodded weakly and took the capsules, popping them into his mouth before taking the glass of water Ryou handed him and gulped it down. He gave the glass back and Ryou took it.

"Ryou-kun..." Kaoru said.

"Hm?" Ryou hummed.

"Thank you... For taking care of me... You didn't have to..."

Ryou's face flushed the slighest and he avoided looking staight at Kaoru. "Well, uh... You're welcome. I just... I couldn't...you know...stand to see you like this or hear it in your voice. I wanted to help." He excused.

Kaoru, however, just smiled softly. It took some extra effort but he managed to raise his arm and reached out, taking Ryou's hand, gaining a startled look from the other. "I understand... I'm glad...to have met you... And have you save me...from my darkness..."

Ryou's flush deepened and he bit his lip. "I'm... I'm glad to have met you, too...Kaoru." He mumbled embarassedly.

Kaoru dared to take it a small step farther and linked his long, slender fingers between Ryou's slightly shorter, but more broad fingers. Ryou's fingers twitched but they slowly curled around to clasp with his in return. Ryou was still looking embarassed and unsure, but he didn't pull away. He didn't want to reject Kaoru. Kaoru was fragile inside and he didn't want to hurt him. He knew how Kaoru craved for the simplicity of a touch, for the neccessity to socialize. He sighed softly and sat at the edge of the bed and let their fingers stay linked.

Kaoru's smile widened a little as his eyes slipped closed as he relaxed against the headboard. Ryou turned his ipod onto a different song as he gazed out Kaoru's window at the rain pelting against it. Suddenly, the song felt ironic when it got to the chorus. He let out a small chuckle.

"What is it...Ryou-kun...?" Kaoru asked softly.

"My music... The song that's playing is fitting to the rain, that's all." He responded.

"Sing it for me...?" Kaoru asked shyly.

Ryou blushed again, biting on his lip. "I, uh..."

"Please...?"

Ryou sighed, he could never say no to Kaoru. "Okay, fine." He mumbled, getting another smile from the blonde.

He took a deep breath, listening to the lyrics again. "So...tell me where I went wrong, I'm stuck inside a dream long gone... It's hard to reveal the truth. Your love leaves nothing but a bitter taste, it's better if I walk away, away from you..." He sang softly, looking out the window, idly thinking of days past, unknowing that the lyrics were striking a chord within Kaoru.

"I can't stop the rain from falling, I'm drowning in these tears I cry. Since you left without a warning, I face the dawn with sleepless eyes. No, I can't go on when clouds are pushing down on me, boy. I can't stop, I can't stop the rain from falling..." He finished quietly.

"Ryou-kun..." Kaoru whispered, fingers trembling within Ryou's. "You sang so beautiful... Those lyrics... They... They remind me of me..."

Ryou blinked, staring over at Kaoru. "Huh?"

"I... I loved someone before I met you. Someone I chased after for so long...but they left. It hurt for so long... I draped myself in darkness and lost all light. But you... You saved me from it, Ryou-kun..." Kaoru murmured.

Ryou knew vaguely about Kaoru's past with the R:1 from The World, he just didn't know the full details.

"Did you...ever hear about the .Hackers?" Kaoru asked.

"I've vaguely heard of them. I hear Piros and Natsume were part of it."

"Yata, too..." Kaoru added on. "And...me."

"You?" Ryou asked, surprised.

"Yes... Though I was always the one that was pushed into the background of the group... Kite... He bore the Twilight Bracelet that saved The World from the first Network Crisis seven years ago... I...loved him. He saved me, after Mia... After Mia disappeared. He brought her back somehow... And we were happy... But suddenly...he left. He left with no goodbye, and never came back..."

"Oh, Kaoru." Ryou sighed, squeezing the others hand.

"But I have you now, Ryou-kun... You saved me... Everything is alright now. I will only move forward now, instead of submersing myself in memories... You gave me the strength to stand on my own."

"I... I, uh... I didn't really..." Ryou began.

"But you did, Ryou-kun... Through Haseo, you filled my heart with light. Though the words you spoke to me were cruel, they broke the chains that held me down. I felt...as if I could breathe again, I no longer needed to hold onto a memory to get up every day."

Ryou blushed, looking down for a moment. "Kaoru..."

"Even if you...may not feel the same way as I do, I will wait. I just wish for you to understand my feelings."

Ryou shook his head fiercely. "It's not that! I understand how you feel, it's just..." He fumbled for words, trying his best to speak them. "I...just don't know how to express mine right. Every time I try...my mouth goes dry. My throat closes in on me, I feel like I can't spit the words out."

Kaoru nodded slowly. He didn't entirely understand how or why Ryou felt that way. He knew Ryou had had a somewhat bleak past that led him to a revert into himself, but he didn't know the details.

"Kaoru, I..." Ryou tried, struggling with his body to get the words to come out. "I... What I feel for you..." He tried his hardest to spit the words out, but to no avail, the words would not come out.

Kaoru saw how hard Ryou was struggling and reached his other hand out and leaned forward enough until his fingertips touched Ryou's cheek. He turned his head back towards him and gave the younger male a light smile. "It's okay," He said softly. "I can see it in everything you do that you care for me. That is enough."

"But, I-" Ryou protested, he wanted to tell him just how much he did care.

"You being here with me is enough." Kaoru whispered.

Ryou sighed in a defeated way before nodding. "Are you hungry?" He changed the subject.

"A little..." Kaoru admitted.

"Wait here, I'll get you some soup." Ryou replied, reluctantly letting the others hand go before he stood and left the room and went back down stairs to the kitchen. He took out a bowl from one cabinet before going to the pot and stirring it around, checking the soup. He gave it a small taste. It tasted just right so he found a ladle and poured some into the bowl before taking out a spoon and got a glass of juice for the other before returning up to Kaoru's room.

"Here," Ryou said, offering the bowl to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes fluttered open before he nodded and took the bowl and stared at it.

"You...made this...?" He asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I thought it would help." Ryou replied.

"...Thank you." Kaoru whispered, spooning up some of the broth and noodles along with some of the vegetables and took a bite. The warmth soothed him. "It's...wonderful, Ryou-kun..."

Ryou smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Kaoru ate all of the soup with relish, savouring every bite because it tasted delicious and because Ryou had made it specially for him. Once he was finished, he drank the juice Ryou brought. Full, warm, and feeling a little better, he sagged down in the bed, eyes fluttering.

"Here, let's get you lying down." Ryou said as he stood, placing the bowl and glass aside before he stood and turned, helping to get Kaoru completely down in the bed and pulled the covers up over him, tucking the stray edges in and smoothing out the wrinkles out of habit.

"Stay with me, Ryou-kun...?" Kaoru asked softly, his beautiful eyes glossy with sleepiness.

"Let me put everything away, then I'll be back, I promise." Ryou replied.

With a sleepy nod, Kaoru relaxed into the covers and let his eyes close. Ryou watched the other fall into a light slumber before he gave another small smile before he picked up all of the items and turned, exiting the room and placed them all in the kichen sink, washing them out of habit and placing them on the rack to dry. He ran back up the stairs to Kaoru's room, closing the door behind him. He went around to the other side of Kaoru's bed and slowly eased himself onto it, trying not to disturb the older male.

Kaoru let out a soft sigh and turned onto his side. "Ryou-kun...?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Could you...hold me? Like we do in The World...?"

Ryou's heart sped up a little and he blushed again. He wasn't sure what to do for a moment, but he found himself scooting closer and closer until he was lying completely behind Kaoru and slid his arm around the taller male's waist. "Sleep, Kaoru. Let your body rest." He murmured softly in Kaoru's ear, feeling the other shiver.

"Okay, Ryou-kun..."

"I'll watch over you." Ryou assured quietly.

His only response was a soft sigh as Kaoru relaxed once again and fell into a doze.

Ryou bit his lip. He wanted to say it. "I..." He began. He knew Kaoru was asleep, but he still wanted to say it, if only in a small hope that Kaoru would hear him. "I...love you."

He found himself staring out Kaoru's window again, soft music lulling him into a daze as well.

The next thing he was aware of, he heard Kaoru's door opening. "Kaoru?" Ichinose-san asked.

"He's asleep." Ryou responded softly.

"Oh, Ryou-kun. We were wondering if you'd been by. So Kaoru-chan's sick?" She asked.

"Yeah... I've been here watching over him." Ryou replied, a small blush on his pale face.

"Thank you, Ryou-kun." Ichinose-san said.

Ryou nodded and tried to pull away from Kaoru. The other made a sound in his sleep. He sighed. "I need to go, Kaoru..." He whispered.

"It's pouring out, Ryou-kun. I'd hate to send you out in that storm. Why don't you just stay the night? Kaoru would hate for you to leave..."

Ryou blushed again, chewing on his lip. "You don't mind, Ichinose-san?"

"Of course not. You make my son happier than I have seen him since seven years ago. I don't mind at all."

Ryou nodded weakly, blush still intact. "Thank you, Ichinose-san."

"It's no trouble at all. Make yourself comfortable. Goodnight,"

He smiled a little. "Goodnight, Ichinose-san."

The woman smiled back in response before she closed the door, engulfing the room in darkness.

Ryou let himself relax back down. "I'll take care of you, Kaoru..." He murmured lowly after a long moment of silence, bringing his hand up to stroke through the male's long blonde hair, getting only a soft, dreamy sigh in response. His heart fluttered loudly in his chest as he managed to spit the next word out.

"...Forever."

Dawn came to find them later with smiles on both of their faces as they were curled up together in their sea of dreams.

**Owari**


End file.
